Twilight Twist
by vampireJescullen
Summary: This story is going to be similar to twilight but I'm throwing some twists in there! So please review and let me know if you like it and tell me what I need to work on!
1. Coming Back Home

**Coming Back Home**

**_Jacob's POV_**

Isabella Swan. Or as she preferred Bella. She was my best friend. My dad and her dad had grew up together. I thought that's what me and Bella would do. We were together all the time when she lived here. But all that changed when her mom left Charlie and took Bella with her.

She used to come home during summers but she hadn't in awhile. So summers were never the same. Most of my friends had changed so much I just didn't even want to be around them. They statred hanging out with Sam Uley. I vcouldn't stand him. My dad said I would understand soo enough, but I didn't believe him because I could never see myself acting that way. So my summers mainly consisted of me fixing this old car of mine, and hanging out with some of my other annoying friends, Quil, Embry, and Seth.

That all changed when Charlie got news that Bella was coming to live with him. Her and her mom had gotten into a fight over something, I didn't care enough about that to find out why, I was just glad she was coming back. I couldn't wait to see her. I had so many questions in my head,_ What would she be like now? How would she look? Would she be the same Bella I knew?_

The day Bella came was like Christmas day, I couldn't wait for it to get here, but it seemed like forever until it actually happened. I had counted down the days since I found out. My heart was pounding when Charlie's police crusier pulled up in the drive.

She stepped out of the car. My best friend Bella was back. I had been so excited to see her but now I was so nervous. My palms were sweaty,my stomach had huge butterflies. This had never happened to me before. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ It was just Bella. She hadn't changed much her hair was the same, a little bit taller, she had always been pretty to me, but now it was like a different kind of pretty. She was gorgeuos.

_MAN!_ Was all I could think of. My dad nudged me and said "Jacob, quit being a baby and go talk to her. Be and gentlemen and go get her bags."

So I was walking over to her but it felt like I was going to fall, my legs felt like noodles. _Jacob pull yourself together, DO NOT FALL!_ I finally made it to her, it felt like a mile to get to her.

"Hey, let me get that for you." I said taking her bag from her hand.

"I can get it." she said, yea right like I was really going to let her carry them.

"I got it, just show me to your room."

Charlie led us up to her room and then went back down to talk to my dad.

"It's a been awhile since I seen you, how has life been treating you?"

"Your Jacob right?"

WHAT!! She had forgot me.

"Yea, I'm Jacob. I can't beliveve you forgot."

"No, I didn't forget you. You have changed so much I hardly recognized you."

"Still how could you forget this face." I teased.

"Yea, how could I forgot those puppy dog eyes of yours" she smiled that same smile that filled my heart. "We used to play house all the time you were my little puppy!"

Yes. I played house with her. She wanted to and I was going to do anything I could to make her happy. But about the puppy part, I was not going to be her husband or anything like that because then girls were nasty.

"I was such a good dog. Try not to say that around my friends, please that would be so embarrassing."

"I promise I want say anything." she patted me on the head like a dog. Yup, same Bella.

"But I am really tired, maybe we could hang out tomorrow and catch up."

"Sounds good, Charlie has my number so just get it from him and you can call me and let me know something."

"Okay, see ya Jake."

"Bye Bella"

I walked down the stairs, my dad was talking to Charlie. I told him I was going home, but I was taking the long way home. When I say long, I mean long, this way was like 2 hours out of the way. I don't know why I toke it, i just wanted to walk and think, and I really didn't want to be on rez. I was kicking the rocks and thinking of Bella. I heard a car coming so I moved out of the way. It was slowing down, so I turned to see who it was. Edward Cullen. I didn't know him personally but every time my dad sees him he gives him these looks. I knew of his reputation even though I don't go to Forks High, but when your Edward Cullen word gets around. He stuck his head out the window and yelled "Hey mutt, need a ride!" and then sped off. I considered cahsing him but his car was no match for my feet. His car was a 2009 Geiger Corvette Z06 biTurbo. It was lime green with a blacked out top and black alloy wheels. It had a twin turbo engine that gave off amazing power.

After I calmed myself down I started thinking about Bella again. She will be starting Forks High Monday. i hoped she wouldn't run into Edward. He has this thing where he can make any girl who lays eyes on him go crazy! If he came near her I would make it my mission to keep her as far awya as I could.

I got home right before dark. My dad was already home, he was cooking burgers on the grill. We had company, Sam. The one person on the rez that couldn't do anything wrong, well thats what all the elders thought, inculding my dad. I knew he was bad, all my friends had started hanging around him, and now they were so different.

"Jacob, sit down and eat, Sam has to talk to you about something important."

"I'm not hungry dad, and I really don't care what he has to say."

"Jacob Black, you will not be disrespectful in my house, now sit down." my dad used his I'm-your-father-now-listen-to-me- voice, but I wasn't sitting down.

"I'm going to my room." before he had time to stop me I was slamming my door. I would take whatever punishement he had in store for me but I was not listening to anything Sam had to say.

I heard their conversation down the hall."I'm sorry Sam, I don't know what has gotten in to him lately."

"It's okay, Billy. I probably shouldn't have came over like this, you should have told him. Why don't you try explaining some of it to him first."

"I will try my best, here take these home with you." I guess my dad was giving him the burgers. Maybe that was my punishment, not getting the good food, he probably thought I would get something from the freezer, but I wasn't hungry so it didn't matter.

I was so tired. I hadn't slept in days. I couldn't cause I was anxious about Bella coming. But she was here now so I could sleep. I went to sleep at 9:30.

**Bella's POV**

I was going back to where I stated Forks, Washington. I couldn't remember much, it had been so long since I been there. Mom never talked about it so my memories were faded. But I so remember Jacob Black. My best friend. He was such a good friend. The way I remember him is a little boy, long black shiny hair, and he was so sweet. I hoped he remembered me.

My dad, Charlie picked me up at the airport. We were alike in so many ways. We didn't express our feelings, we wre quiet, and we didn't mind being left alone. The car ride home was very silent, but not the akward kind, it was actually comfortable. The only thing he said to me was that people were waitng for me. I really hoped it was Jacob.

"Do you remember the Blacks?"

"Yes, Jacob and Billy, of course."

"Well they are waiting for you back home."

"Cool"

Yes! My Jacob was waiting for me, I was going to give a gigantic hug! When we pulled up there was a man and boy. I knew the man was Billy, but the boy looked nothing like Jacob. I started to get my things out of the car but that boy toke them from me.

"Hey, let me get that for you." he said to me, with a very husky voice.

"I can get it." I told him, I mean I really was fine with it.

"I got it, just show me to your room."

My dad led us up to my room and then went back down to talk to Billy.

"It's a been awhile since I seen you, how has life been treating you?"

"Your Jacob right?" I had to ask him because he looked nothing like Jacob.

"Yea, I'm Jacob. I can't believe you forgot."

"No, I didn't forget you. You have changed so much I hardly recognized you." And he had changed so much, his hair was still long but his face was so different. He was beautiful.

"Still how could you forget this face." he smiled at me and I knew it was the same Jacob I had left behind. His smile could light the whole world up.

"Yea, how could I forgot those puppy dog eyes of yours, we used to play house all the time you were my little puppy!"

Well I was really tired from traveling all day so I told him we could hang out tomorrow or something and he agreed.

I got settled in my room. Charlie tried to redecorate it. I have to admit he did a good job. My comforter set was purple and black lace. I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. How could someone change so much? I had never seen a face so beautiful in my life. I had left him so many years ago, but when he was with me today it was like we had been together all that time. I wondered if he was going to Forks High. I was about to go get the number from Dad but it was late. Well I think it was late, it was 9:30.

So I turned my radio on, closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's POV**

**Saturday morning was here. Yes! I was going to get to spend the whole weekend with Bella. It was only 9:00 am, and I didn't know if she would still be sleeping or not, so I didn't call her. I waited for her to call me. So I got up and fixed a bowl of Fruit Loops. The phone rang. I jumped up, forgetting my bowl of cereal. Crap, I would clean it up later.**

**"Hello." I answered.**

**"Hey Jake, were you up?" It was Bella's voice on the other end.**

**"Hey Bella, yea I was up. I was waiting for you to call."**

**"Well here is the call." She laughed. "What are you doing?"**

**"Nothing really, just waiting to see what the plans are for today."**

**"Why don't you come get me and we will go from there."**

**"Okay, see you in a bit."**

**"Alright, Bye.**

**I cleaned the cereal up. Then I jumped in the shower, put on deodorant. Can't forget that. I couldn't decide what to wear because I didn't know what we were going to do. So I just put on a white tee and a pair of shorts. Almost forgot to brush my teeth. That would have sucked. Okay, I was all ready. I borrowed my dad's old truck and went to get Bella.**

**She was standing outside waiting for me when I pulled up. I got out to walk her to the truck.**

**I opended the door for her and said "My dear", bowing as if I was here driver.**

**She played along. "Thank you, driver"**

**"So what are we going to do today?" she asked when I got back in the truck.**

**"It doesn't matter to me whatever you want to do."**

**"Have you ate?"**

**"No." I lied, I was still hungry anyways. **

**"Okay, lets go grab something."**

**I toke her to this great diner in town. My dad used to take me here every Saturday when I was little. **

**We sat down at the booth. Me on one side and her on the other side. I ordered the Deluxe Meal which came with; 2 eggs, bacon, toast, and a side of grits, and a glass of orange juice. Bella ordered toast and bacon and a glass of apple juice.**

**The food came quick.**

**"How is everything?" the watiress asked as she filled the glasses. **

**"Good" we both said, stuffing our faces with food.**

**"Let me know if you need any thing." She walked away from our table.**

**"Have you thought of anything you want to do Jake?"**

**"Well mayber we could ride up to the rez and hit up th beach if thats cool with you?"**

**"Yea that sounds fun."**

**After we ate, I payed the bill and then we drove back to the rez, we went to the beach. It wasn't really crowded. We found a spot near some rocks. Nobody was around there. So I layed out a blanket for us to sit on. We watched the waves in silence for a few minutes then I spoke up. **

**"So are you here to stay this time or do you plan on going back with your mom or somthing.?" **

**"I really don't know yet. I guess it all depends on how school goes here and other things like that. But I really don't know. I like it here but I miss my mom."**

**I really hoped she would decide to stay here. I finally had her back. I don't think I could stand for her to leave me again. Maybe I was being selfish but I wanted ther to stay with me.**

**"I hope you decide on staying here." I told her in my sweetest voice. She laid her head on my shoulder and said, "We will see Jake."**

**I didn't say nothing back to her.**

**We sat there in silence again.**

**"I star school Monday. You think we will have any classes together?"**

**"Bells, we won't be going to the same school."**

**"What? Why?" she looked so upset. I wish I could have transferred right then. But Dad would never let that happen.**

**"I go to the school here on the rez, it's kinda like a tradition that the kids on the rez go to the school here too."**

**"That sucks! I was hoping to know at least one person then I wouldn't be alone."**

**"Don't worry. You will be fine. I know you will find nice people to hang out with. I mean who wouldn't want to be your friend." I was trying to make her feel better. But in the back of my mind I was thinking of her being near Edward.**

**"Yea, I guess your right, I will be fine."**

**"It's not like you will never see me when school starts, I will be here everyday after school"**

**She smiled at me. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me, hoping she wouldn't reject me. She didn't.**

**We were at the beach all day. We sat there for hours just talking about nothing. We laughed, then we were serious, then we would laugh again.**

**It was almost sunset.**

**"I better take you home, or Charlie will be out looking for us."**

**"He won't. He trusts you. Let's watch the sunset... then you can take me home."**

**"Okay." I wouldn't argue with that.**

**I sat there with my Bella and held her close and watched the sun go behind the water. I gave her a piggy back ride, back to the truck. We got in the truck and I drove her home.  
**


End file.
